Mi Diario
by The Penguin Champion
Summary: ¿Qué tal si Bugs pensara algo diferente de Lola que ni ella sabe? Bugs & Lola.


Hola, hoy aparte de mi historia que ya lleva 5 capítulos y que no pienso dejar sin concluir, pero necesito pensar un poco, les decidí traer un one-shot sobre otro de mis programas preferidos que me trae recuerdos antiguos, _El Show de los Looney Tunes_, y me refiero al nuevo show, el que dio inicio en 2011, ya que decidí hacerlo sobre 2 personajes particulares, Bugs & Lola, a pesar de que el personaje de Lola lo cambiaron radicalmente con respecto a _Space Jam_, decidí aprovechar para ver otro punto de vista… desde el punto de vista de Bugs, pero no el punto de vista que todos vemos en la serie… pensé ¿Qué tal si hubiera un punto de vista de Bugs que nadie conociera?... sería una buena historia… y la clave… será un diario…

Como siempre… nada me pertenece…

* * *

**Mi Diario**

Era otra mañana en los suburbios, en cierta casa, cierto conejo gris empezaba su mañana, con una de sus múltiples tazas de café matutinas, y aunque él sabía que no debía tomar tanto café después de lo que le causó (inquietudes, insomnio, reemplazando el mismo por otra bebida que le había vendido Sam Bigotes, provocando una nueva adicción causada por esta bebida, que tenía un ingrediente que causaba esa adictividad, y esto mismo causó grandes disturbios en la misma empresa, siendo seguido por su propio compañero, el Pato Lucas, que terminó arrestado, por hacerse pasar por policía y esposar a medio mundo), tomaba porque le llenaba de energía, tal vez demasiada, pero no le importaba, se estaba preparando para un día medio largo, debía ir a una conferencia sobre el Premio Nóbel que había ganado, y después a ir a otra mas después para hablar sobre el invento que le cambió la vida a más de uno, el pelador de zanahorias, iba a ser un día extenuante…

Bien, Lucas, ya me voy, recuerda vigilar bien a Taz- Dice el conejo gris.

Ah no, yo no cuido a esa bestia asquerosa- Responde Lucas con desagrado por la "mascota" de Bugs.

Por reacciones como esa, el siempre te maltrata, cuídalo bien- Y dicho esto, Bugs se marchó.

Muy bien, bestia asquerosa, quieto- Ordenó Lucas, pero lo que logró fue que Taz se enojara… y lo persiguiera y si lo alcanzaba… bueno, mejor no dar detalles escabrosos… pero lo persiguió a tal punto que terminaron afuera corriendo kilómetros lejos de la casa… y dejando la puerta abierta…

* * *

Justo en ese instante en la que la casa queda vacía, un auto aparecía en frente de la casa, era un auto amarillo y la persona que salió del auto, mas bien dicho, la coneja que salió del mismo era una muy conocida por ahí, quién tenía pelo rubio y un lindo vestido violeta, era medio excéntrica, pero por algo él la veía igual, ella era ni más ni menos que la auto-proclamada novia de Bugs Bunny, Lola.

Cuando había llegado, noto algo raro en la casa, primero, no había nadie, segundo, la puerta estaba abierta, ella se preguntaba si no habrá pasado algo, ya que Bugs le contó una vez que su casa se había quemado, que en un futuro modificado (que Bugs logró traer de vuelta a la normalidad), Lucas la había comprado y por el

mismo la casa se vino abajo cuando Bugs pensó que podría repararla cuando terminó tirando pedazo por pedazo, y luego fue ayudado por Tina.

Cuando entró vio todo tranquilo, nada fuera de lugar, lo raro solo era la puerta abierta, obviamente, ella no avisó que iba a visitar a Bugs, sino que se apareció por sorpresa, porque se iban a ver en 2 días para ir al cine, pero ella quería darle una sorpresa…

Bugs, bombón, ¿estas aquí?- Preguntaba pero no tenía caso… nadie contestaba, ni Bugs, ni Lucas, ni siquiera la mascota que tenían.

Entonces se preguntó a si misma si no estará en su cuarto durmiendo, como en un caso pasado, se le cruzó la idea de encontrarlo dormido y abalanzarse sobre el y abrazarlo, a lo que la vez anterior el saltó asustado y después de respirar agitadamente lo primero que atinó a decir fue "Acabo de ver pasar mi vida ante mis ojos".

Cuando llegó al cuarto no lo encontró dormido, no lo encontró directamente… buscó y buscó y no encontró, pero si algo interesante, una especie de libro, que decía "Mi Diario" y abajo el nombre de Bugs…

"_Es el diario de Bugs, no debo leerlo, simplemente no debo… pero…"_ No dejaba de dudar pero pensó que si Bugs le ocultaba algo, ella debería saberlo.

Al abrirlo, vio algo que la enterneció, la foto de ambos en París, un recuerdo que ninguno de los dos borrarán… y la primera página tenía una fecha particular…

* * *

_10 de mayo de 2011:_

_Querido diario:_

_Necesitaba algún lugar donde volcar mis pensamientos, ya que creo que Lucas no es el más indicado para hablar sobre temas como el que voy a volcar en estas páginas, en el club campestre al cual me invitó Lucas, quien sabe como lo habrá hecho, conocí a una hermosa chica, que jugaba al tenis, tenía un equipo deportivo color verde que le quedaba hermoso, y si bien no jugaba tan bien al tenis, su lindo cuerpo lo movía con mucha gracia…_

Bugs piensa que soy linda, y yo que más de una vez lo dudaba- Decía Lola, un tanto sonrojada por lo que acababa de leer… y siguió con la lectura…

_Salimos a cenar… ambos pedimos lo mismo, pero todo ocurrió de manera un poco graciosa, al final no quiso la sopa de zanahoria, pero terminó tomándose la mía, fuimos al cine, pero la muy tontita, no se callaba, jeje, supongo que es su carácter, y solo con las publicidades se conformó, ya con eso había reído, y a pesar de que se reía de nada, su risa me pareció angelical, una risa muy pura y dulce…_- Después de leer estas últimas palabras, Lola estaba toda roja por esos comentarios de Bugs, no sabía que el la viera de esa forma tan amorosa, romántica, era un motivo mas para encontrarlo, y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, continuó con la lectura- _lloró, y a pesar de que estaba algo cansado de su actitud un poco infantil y de que no tenía ningún motivo para llorar, tenía unas ganas intensas de abrazarla, secarle las lagrimas, y no dejar que nada la entristezca, y abrazarla el resto de mi vida si era necesario_- Después de leer esta última frase, Lola estaba sin aliento, y peleaba por que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos celestes, porque sabía que entre ellos había algo, pero no que Bugs sintiera un amor tan intenso como el que estaba describiendo en el diario, y ahí no acababa- _y también se asustó y se aferró a mi brazo, y cuando lo hizo se me erizó toda la piel, cada parte de mi cuerpo sintió un choque eléctrico, supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando estas junto a la persona que es la indicada_- Al leer esto, Lola estaba sin palabras, Bugs pensaba en una manera que Lola nunca hubiera pensado, el realmente la amaba, y continuó leyendo la fecha siguiente, que era el día siguiente:

_11 de mayo de 2011:_

_Nuestros caminos se cruzaron nuevamente, primero en mi propia casa, honestamente quería descansar un poco y olvidarme de todo, pero cuando llamó Lola, solo me olvide de mis problemas, porque esa chica te hace sentir en el cielo, y cuando iba a contestar, ví a Lucas, y tuve que disimular, diciendo que no atienda, y cuando suena el alta voz con la angelical voz de Lola, al decir el apodo que me puso, 'Bun-Bun' y también 'Bombón', fue algo que me hacía sentir que era el tipo más feliz en la tierra y también del universo_- Al parar aquí, Lola no pudo evitar que se le escape una risita al leer lo que Bugs puso sobre sus apodos, y a ella le encantaba ya que consideraba a Bugs muy dulce, y este diario era un motivo más para creerlo- _y todos los mensajes (128) que me dejó en mi computadora, con tantas muestras de afecto, mis preferidos principalmente eran los que decían 'Te extraño', '¿Me extrañas?' y el que más me hacía estremecer, 'Te amo'. Como hubiera querido llamarla yo mismo y decirle que la amaba con toda mi alma_- Y al leer esto, Lola casi se quiebra en un mar de lágrimas, el realmente la amaba, y de una manera difícil de describir, y la lectura seguía- _Después yo estaba en la tintorería, y al escuchar el apodo que solo conocía una chica hermosa y al escuchar su melodiosa voz, al darme vuelta, disimulo, pero por dentro mi corazón explotaba de alegría, y sentía que me podía morir feliz cuando sentí el calor de su cuerpo abrazando con mucho amor el mío, y cuando sostuve sus manos, al sentirlas, no tenía comparación, sus manos, puras, sin pecado, con amor, eran algo maravilloso, la vida tenía sentido al lado de la hermosura de Lola Bunny_- En este punto, varias lagrimas salían de la cara de Lola, seguía sin creer que Bugs Bunny sintiera tal amor por ella, sabía que él era una razón más para vivir para ella, pero esto era un nuevo nivel de amor que leía de estas páginas-_ Pero como tenía prisa, no podía perderme en sus hermosos ojos, sabía que si miraba en esos hermosos ojos color del mar azul, sería capaz de perderme en ellos por horas sin que yo me diera cuenta, al irme aproximadamente 3 horas después me encontré con mi hermoso ángel rubio en el supermercado, chocando los carritos, y con su hermoso chiste del choque y su hermosa voz ya estaba para irme al cielo, y mi boleto, era la hermosa voz de ese ángel rubio llamado Lola_- Lola ya estaba emocionada con lo que estaba leyendo, el conejo de sus sueños la consideraba a ella como un ángel y él adoraba su voz- _Y si bien el accidente del gimnasio dolió mucho, y me enojé un poco con ella diciéndole amablemente que creía que no deberíamos vernos, pero cuando la ví al borde de las lágrimas, garrafalmente me arrepentí y cuando ella se quebró, me sentía un maldito, un infeliz, hubiera querido que mejor la pesa me hubiera matado antes que hacer llorar a la mujer que yo tanto amaba, y, que corrijo, tanto amo en la vida, quería aparte de lo que le dije que saldría otra vez con ella, mientras lloraba, me volvieron esas ganas intensas de abrazarla, secarle las lágrimas, mirarla fijamente a los ojos, y darle un dulce beso para dejarle en claro que mientras yo viva, ella no iba a estar sola… ni triste_- Lola ya estaba con lágrimas en su rostro al leer el amor eterno que Bugs escribía en estas páginas, y continuaba leyendo- _al ver el carácter que Lola tenía, decidí jugarle una broma… disfrazarme de mujer y decirle a Lola que terminara conmigo, y si se la creía y quería hacerlo le iba a decir el plan, me disfracé y hablé con ella, y cuando me vio y habló sobre ello con aquella "mujer fea" (cosa que realmente me ofendió), me miró con interés y me dijo que yo era un "chico malo", no podía creerlo, pero después hablé con los padres, y parecían agradables, luego fui al baño, como había un señor atendiendo, disimulé un poco y dije algunas tonterías a mi mismo mirándome al espejo, diciendo que debía terminar con eso, y después diciendo que no era una "mujer fea", le di un dólar al señor, me llevé una menta, y cuando sin querer un camarero golpeó aquella menta cuando la lance al aire para meterla en mi boca, cuando me agacho justo debajo del asiento de Lola, ella toma otra cosa y… pensó que yo me quería casar con ella, de la impresión de todos esos 10 segundos que pasaron, me desmaye, después recuerdo estar en un lugar raro junto a Pepe Le Piew, y estaban en un carácter medio raro, medio cariñoso uno con el otro, empecé a pensar que por ahí Lola, podría sentir algo por el, me sorprendió las veces que el se casó, 7, increíble…_

_12 de mayo de 2011:_

_El día llegó, me iba a casar con ella… y lo dije bien… me IBA a casar… todo estaba listo, antes de la boda, me encontré con Lucas, que iba de paso, y después… apareció ella, con un vestido blanco que resaltaba su esbelto cuerpo angelical, la mirada que ella me daba me dejaba sin aliento, poco mas y no iba ni poder decir "Si quiero", pero… no fue necesario, cuando el padre preguntó si alguien se oponía, nunca me imagine que quien se iba a oponer fuera ella misma, cuando escuché esas palabras: "Yo me opongo", no lo podía creer, luego al decirme de quién se había enamorado, al irse yo me quedé si habla, disimulé un poco ante Lucas, y al llegar a casa (llegué solo porque Lucas tuvo un inconveniente en el club), entré, me senté en el sofá, y no lo pude evitar, unas cuantas lágrimas saliendo de mi rostro, la chica de mis sueños, había desaparecido de mi vida, y todo por mi maldito orgullo, al menos ella me preguntó si iba a estar bien, y le dije que sí pero esto no iba a ser lo mismo, como Lucas no estaba en casa por varios días, no pude evitarlo, de tal depresión que tuve no pude ser capaz de levantarme de la cama por tres días, solo estaba triste mirando el techo, supongo que mi destino será terminar solo… porque no se si alguna vez pueda volver a amar._

Lola no pudo detener las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, con todo lo que Bugs hizo por ella, ella fue tan ciega que no se había dado cuenta de que lo había lastimado severamente, ya mismo quería encontrarlo para abrazarlo y pedirle perdón por todo ese dolor que ella le hizo pasar…

_5 de julio de 2011:_

_Después de un lindo 4 de julio (de todas formas no me alegraba en forma completa), Porky me pidió que participe en una subasta de solteros para la beneficencia, y la verdad no lo quería hacer porque me sentía aún mal, ya que había pasado un mes y 23 días desde que ella… me dejó, en la subasta… dos solteras (increíblemente), se pelearon por mí, llegando a los 5000 dólares (nunca pensé que yo podía valer tanto), pero cuando se hace el silencio por una milésima de segundo, escucho una voz que al escucharla, creí al principio que era una alucinación, pero cuando escucho que ella me dijo "Bun-Bun", me di cuenta que era ella, y quedé tan en shock que lo único que pude atinar a decir fue su nombre: "Lola". Extrañaba esa sensación cuando me abrazó, pero en parte me hizo recordar esas noches de insomnio, de dolor que pasé a causa de ella, pero estaba obligado a salir con ella, por lo menos por una cita, pero no sé si podré perdonarla…_

Lola, a pesar de esas palabras, no podía culpar a Bugs por el pensamiento, ya que sabía el dolor que pasó por su culpa…

* * *

_6 de julio de 2011:_

_Una forma rara de tocar la puerta tiene ese ángel, y lo digo así porque no se di ahora pueda llamarlo "mi" ángel, y no pude creer que ella me dijera que ambos íbamos a ir a París, Francia, lo que ella dijo "La Ciudad del Amor", en el avión estaba medio molesto todavía, casi dos meses y ella ni siquiera me dijo que volvía, eso si que dolía, cuando hablamos fui cortante, pero ella insistía conmigo, le dije que con el viaje de ida y vuelta íbamos a pasar solo 4 horas allá, pero solo alabó mi "habilidad en matemáticas", decía que era lo que le encantaba de mi, junto a mi sonrisa (que borré), que frunza el seño (que también borre), mi cara entre sonriente y fruncida (me di vuelta), mi perfil (mire para otro lado), mi nuca y mis orejas, el día siguiente iba a ser muy largo…_

_7 de julio de 2011:_

_En París recorrimos de todo, el Lourve, la Torre Eifell, y un edificio que ella llamó "La Casa Blanca" (en ese momento, se puso a cantar, y a pesar del enojo que yo tenía, no deje de pensarlo, tenía una voz angelical), entonces le dije que tenía que dejar de hablar, estábamos en la ciudad más romántica del mundo, le dije que disfrutemos y sin hablar, y cuando ella dijo algo más, puse mi dedo índice en sus suaves y dulces labios para callarla y decirle que lo íbamos a disfrutar, tomé su mano y al verla a esos ojos tan hermosos que tiene, por dentro no pude evitar temblar ante tanta belleza, paseamos, tomamos un café en un lindo restaurante, un artista nos retrató juntos, viajamos en motocicleta, le regalé unas hermosas flores, viajamos en un lindo bote, justo debajo del puente que pasamos, puse mi brazo alrededor de Lola para abrazarla, después de eso… bailamos en un lindo lugar romántico, yo no podía dejar de verla a los ojos, me perdía en ellos, eran azules como el mar azul, pero ella era mas pura que cualquier mar del planeta, y nuestras narices se chocaron de lo cerca que estábamos uno del otro, y pasó lo que venía esperando desde el día que la conocí, el 10 de mayo de 2011… nos besamos, fue una sensación indescriptible, todo el sufrimiento que pasé por ella, los accidentes, el "acoso", por así decirlo, las veces que nos vimos, y todo lo malo que pasó y que puede seguir pasando… había valido la pena cuando pude sentir sus dulces labios besando los míos, cosa que nunca pensé que iba a pasar, pero fue algo que nunca olvidaré, haber besado a la mujer mas perfecta del mundo… Lola Bunny, después nos tomamos una foto con la Torre Eifell, y luego volvimos a Estados Unidos, y en el viaje Lola tenía una cara diferente, estaba muy enamorada al parecer, y a la media hora de haber subido se queda dormida, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, yo sonrío al verla, tan dulce, inocente y tierna, pero diez minutos después siento algo mas, ella (dormida todavía), se mueve y con sus brazos se queda abrazada de mi brazo y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, como si yo fuera mi propio brazo, ella lo abrazaba con amor, y no pude evitar sentirme tan amado al sentir el hermoso calor de su cuerpo abrazando el mío, y a la medianoche en el avión, cuando todos estaban dormidos, excepto yo, que estaba leyendo un libro, siento que Lola se mueve, siento que se aferra más a mi brazo, se nota que estaba soñando, pero no la quería despertar, pero si quedé en shock cuando escuche lo que Lola dijo dormida: "Te amo, Bugs"… y entonces me di cuenta de algo: cuando me decía a mi mismo que no sabía si podría perdonarla, me di cuenta de que me engañaba a mi mismo… cuando ella volvió… yo ya la había perdonado._

Lola no podía combatir las lágrimas que salían de su rostro, a pesar de todo lo que ella le hizo a Bugs, el la había perdonado, incluso cuando ella sabía que no se lo merecía, tenía al mejor hombre del mundo y ella no lo merecía.

* * *

_19 de julio de 2011:_

_Estaba en casa poniendo el agua, o al menos eso intentaba, cuando Lucas me dice que había ganado una cita para dos, el idiota me había invitado a mi, y también lo intentó con Porky, así que le tuve que decir que invitara a una dama, al decir que tenía pésima suerte con las mujeres, le dije que le pida su punto de vista a una, y cuando me pidió que la llamara a Lola, me pareció buena excusa para escuchar su angelical voz, pero disimulé un poco para que no se diera cuenta, así que la llamé, y me pareció muy lindo de su parte que siempre conteste las llamadas así, en caso que fuera yo, cuando me dice que casi chocaba con un camión de petróleo, le dije que la llamaba después, y ella dijo que era un momento perfecto y mejor, cuando se lo pedí, ella se puso medio interesada en lo que yo piense de ella si lo hacía, me preguntó que si lo ayudaba a Lucas ella me iba a gustar, le respondí "supongo", pero en realidad ella ya me gustaba de mucho antes, solo que no lo notó._

_A la noche, llegué exhausto del trabajo, y justo me crucé con cierto ángel que quería ver desde hace días, le pregunté como le fue y ella me dijo que genial, mejor imposible, le dije que le devolvería el favor y ella me lo pidió para esa misma noche, una cena, no sabía si llevarla, estaba muy cansado, pero, al fin y al cabo, ella es mi novia, lo menos que puedo hacer por ella es llevarla a cenar, ella eligió el lugar, pero era un restaurante elegante, y yo sin smoking, ella estaba con un vestido tan hermoso que era la perfección personificada bajo el nombre de Lola Bunny… y cuando me besó de la nada, sentí que podía morir feliz, aunque no me convenció el porque del beso…_- Lola no podía sentirse más amada por las palabras que Bugs escribió en este diario, pero también se sentía culpable porque recordó porque habían salido en esa cita, ya que ella estaba celosa de Tina, quién iba a salir con Lucas, y debía impedirlo, usando a Bugs, sintiéndose culpable- _Lo raro fue que durante la cena, estaba muy distraída, hacía chistes y no estaba conmigo esa noche, y estaba molesta también, pero lo que me dijo después fue doloroso, cuando le pregunté que quería de aperitivo, me dijo "Lucas", cuando le dije mi nombre, respondió muy molesta, lo que por dentro me destruyó… Luego me voy al baño a pensar, cuando salgo pienso todavía algo para decirle, pero ella no estaba, y entonces escucho una hermosa voz, que cantaba pero esa voz se me hacía conocida, era Lola, y me di cuenta de cual era su intención en la cita, era impedir la cita entre Lucas y la chica que lo acompañaba, luego le saco el micrófono, le pregunto que hace, me dice que intentaba recuperar a su novio, cosa que me dejo casi mudo, cuando le pregunto me dice que era Lucas, entonces yo exploto en celos y le digo que el no lo era, sino que era yo, en lo que ella se sorprende pero me pide que lo repita, a lo que yo enojado le dije que no, pero ella lo había grabado, y cuando canta ante Lucas "los dos somos novios", creo que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, pero después de esa experiencia me quedé medio paralizado por tanta emoción que termine preguntándome a mi mismo que pasó…_

Lola estaba muy arrepentida por lo que pasó esa noche, se dio cuenta de que Bugs había hecho tanto por ella. ¿Y como se lo agradecía?... Engañándolo, no una, sino dos veces, quería encontrarlo y pedirle perdón por todo lo que ella le había hecho.

* * *

_20 de septiembre de 2011:_

_Lucas y yo íbamos a ir al cine a ver una película, pero en el camino, el muy bobo se pasó de largo una señal de alto, entonces un oficial nos detiene, le pide su licencia de conducir, lo cual resultó que el no tenía (que irresponsable), cuando el policía se lleva su auto, Lucas sale correteando el camión y desapareció (¡vaya hombre!), y entonces suena mi celular, y resulta que la llamada era de la única persona que me levantaría el ánimo en un momento de amargura como el que acababa de pasar, si, era Lola, raramente, me dijo que estaba apunto de atropellar a un sujeto que se parecía a mi, entonces yo escucho un auto que venía con marcha errante, y casi me atropella, pero cuando veo la matricula (que por cierto es rara), y escucho una voz que dice "eres igualito a mi novio", me alegró que esa persona sea la Lola que tanto quiero, me subí a su auto, y en el camino hablábamos hasta que mi amor se distrae mirándome con esa mirada tan seductora que tiene que termina pasándose un semáforo en rojo, cuando la detiene un policía, y ella pensaba que iría a la cárcel por un semáforo en rojo, diciendo que era demasiado bonita (y concuerdo con ella), buscando su registro, saca su tarjeta de crédito, una receta, una foto mía (cuando estaba en el baño y me agarró desprevenido), una tarjeta de Manu Ginobili (y lo confieso, cuando ella dijo que le encantaba Manu Ginobili, me sentí un poco celoso) y un papel de una galleta de la fortuna, y cuando el policía le pide el permiso, resulta que ella tampoco lo tenía, pero bueno, tenía la sensación de que al menos podría ser una buena excusa para pasar mas tiempo con la persona que más quiero en la vida acompañándola al DMV al día siguiente._

_21 de septiembre de 2011:_

_Acompañé a Lola a sacar su licencia de conducir, mientras llenaba su solicitud, yo me quedaba pensando en ella, luego aparece al lado mío diciendo lo difícil que fue el examen para ella, aunque después la recepcionista dijo que era la solicitud, y cuando le ofrece una guía para el examen, ella lo rechaza diciendo que lo iba a hacer bien, pero no estaba tan seguro de eso, así que tomé uno para ella, después ambos estábamos sentados en las sillas, yo esperaba mientras ella lo leía, pero resulta que lo leyó rapidísimo, cuando le pregunto si estaba segura, me respondió una tontería, pero resulta que me perdí en sus ojos con esa mirada que me suele dar, ella se fue a dar el examen y yo me quedé con la guía. Mientras yo leía la guía para hacer tiempo mientras Lola hacía el examen, me suena el celular, pero cuando atiendo era ella pidiéndome una respuesta del examen, y ahí la verdad, me enojé, porque no la iba a ayudar a hacer trampa, y después me llama Lucas, queriendo hacer lo mismo, pero yo de tonto le grito que no se puede y le termino dando la respuesta por accidente, y un guardia de seguridad del DMV me termina sacando del lugar y espero en una banca afuera. Cuando estoy haciendo dedo para que alguien me lleve (obviamente, nadie se detuvo) sale Porky diciéndome que falló el examen 2 veces, entonces le digo que vuelva a hacer el examen la próxima semana y me dice que solo los ciudadanos responsables merecen conducir, y resulta que Lucas si lo pudo sacar (siempre hay una excepción para una regla) y resulta que Lola también lo sacó (que sean dos), y me dijo que en su registro ella era donadora y me preguntaba si quería que donáramos órganos (me sorprende su inmensa bondad), pero me dice que lo pensaremos después, antes que yo le pudiera contestar, y me quiere llevar a casa como su primer pasajero como conductora certificada, pero tuve que rechazar tan tentadora oferta porque tenía que llevar a Porky a su casa porque el no podía manejar, y luego a mi me remolcan el auto, pero bueno, caminar me hará bien, después de todo, si ví a Lola, el día valió la pena._

Lola estaba enternecida por esas hermosas palabras de Bugs, trataba de no seguir leyendo pero le resulto irresistible…

* * *

_15 de noviembre de 2011:_

_Lola y yo estábamos camino al cine cuando suena mi celular, era Porky, pidiéndome que lo ayude en las clases de baile de Speedy que decidió tomar, mientras hablaba con el Lola insistía en saber, pero cuando le dije que al fin podíamos hablar, ya no mostró interés en eso, supongo que si le hubiera dicho, no hubiera habido un problema como este, también le estaba haciendo un favor a Lucas, ya que practicaba cortes de cabello, y en ese momento con una bata y una peluca, terminé en la clase con Porky sin darme cuenta, pero no le di importancia, a pesar de que Speedy pareció a sentirse atraído por mi. Después de tantos favores que les hice a ambos, decidí quedarme en casa descansando cuando alguien toca la puerta, honestamente por la forma de tocar, supuse que sería alguien muy enojado para tocar así, y tenía razón, era Lola, cuando la saludo me pregunta muy enojada quien era la mujer fea que salió de mi casa y condujo mi auto, yo ofendido le dije que no era fea y que era yo, cuando me pregunta como, le explico la verdad, pero ella no me creyó, e insisto, después de todo lo que hice y pasé por ella, no confiaba en mí lo suficiente, y resulta que me acusa a mí de engañarla cuando ella me engañó dos veces y yo aún así la perdone, ella es todo para mí, pero me hace sentir que no me tiene suficiente confianza. En la última clase, después de decirle a Speedy quién soy realmente, después de quitarme la peluca, veo por la ventana, y ahí está ella, mirándome y cuando digo su nombre, ella me saluda, pero se suelta y cae desde un primer piso, cuando la veo caer, me desesperé y cuando la ví tendida en el piso, di un grito histérico, pero resulta que el panquecito que se estaba comiendo le amortiguó la caída, al menos se salvó, pero en ese momento me doy cuenta que ella me estaba vigilando, y me viene la duda: después de todo lo que pasamos, ¿algún día confiará en mi?..._

Después de leer lo que pasó ese día, Lola se sentía muy culpable, Bugs le había dicho la verdad y ella lo ignoró, cuando ella fue la que lo traicionó en más de una ocasión, no quería seguir leyendo porque ya estaba violando su privacidad, pero necesitaba saber más así podía ver que podía cambiar para lograr el perdón de su amado…

* * *

_24 de enero de 2012:_

_Inicié bien el día ya que recibí el premio Nobel, y decido hacer un estante donde ponerlo, pero rompo la pared y cuando decido ir a arreglarlo por mi cuenta me dice el de la tienda que no deje abierto el paso del agua, y cuando vuelvo (porque lo dejé abierto, lo admito) resulta que estaba Lola ahí con unos lindos globos, y con esa cara angelical me felicita por ganar el premio, y luego me muestra los cascabeles que ella llevaba en su muñeca, pero no tenía tiempo para perderme en sus ojos, así que entro y después no la pude ver por el resto del día, igual ver su hermoso rostro vale la pena aunque sea por 20 segundos…_

A pesar que ella recuerda que solo hablaron ese día por unos segundos, se enterneció tanto al leer que Bugs se alegraba por verla aunque sea por esos pocos segundos…

* * *

_31 de enero de 2012:_

_Estaba en una cena en Pizzarriba con Lucas y Porky, recibo un llamado de Lola por celular, cuando atiendo estaba muy histérica porque se había quebrado una pierna, y cuando desesperada me pidió que valla a verla al médico, solo le dije que si iba, y después de pagar salí corriendo como un histérico, no podía soportar la idea de que a la chica que más amo en la vida se le halla quebrado una pierna, cuando llego resulta que ella estaba riéndose con el Dr. Weisberg, y me cuenta como se había quebrado contándome una anécdota de cómo intentó salvar a un bebé (me sigue impresionando su gran corazón), y resulta que se lastimó en el chequeo de rutina en el médico, y cuando éste me pregunta si no es un primor, no le digo nada pero era obvio que yo pensaba que si. Después del consejo del médico, me dice que la lleve a mi casa así la cuido, mejor para ambos, ella estaría cuidada conmigo, y yo tendría bajo el mismo techo a quién más quiero en la vida, todos salimos ganando. La ayudo a traer sus cosas para hacerla sentir más cómoda. Ella me dice que no iba a sentir que ella estaría ahí, entonces me pide un poco de leche, y con esa hermosa voz de ángel y esos ojos preciosos, no me puedo resistir, y pasa a pedirme otra cosa, y otra, y otra, y después me vuelve a pedir la leche, pero me imagino a donde nos lleva esto así que le doy agua, después de que la toma me pide ir al baño, así que la cargué en brazos y la llevé, me sentía tan bien con ella al lado mío, y después me pide comida china, y cuando se la llevo resulta que había instalado una silla para subir las escaleras, aunque hace mucho ruido y es lenta, y cuando le muestro la comida china, resulta que para ella la comida china era la Pizza, y cuando se la llevo al final, ya la había pedido, pero al menos la tendré a mi lado por seis semanas._

Lola no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que Bugs le expresaba, era tan dulce tan tierno, tan amoroso, y ella seguía esperando que el apareciera para disculparse con el, y demostrarle su amor…

* * *

_27 de julio de 2012:_

_Cuando miraba mi viejo álbum de fotos, encontré unas fotos nostálgicas, resulta que estaba jugando un partido con Michael Jordan, y nuestro equipo contaba con Lucas, Taz y… ¿Lola?, miro detenidamente la foto… y Lola estaba en ella, ¿cómo pude olvidarme de eso? Nosotros teníamos que ganar el partido o seríamos esclavos de unos enanos y ella nos hizo mucho bien en el equipo, recuerdo el beso que ella me dio, que quedé derretido, pero ahora me pregunto, después de que nos vimos… ¿qué paso?, recuerdo que también tratamos de salir pero su padre, no nos había dejado, hasta la llevó a ella a Paris para librarse de mí, resulta que Elmer estaba a su favor, igual valió la pena cuando salí con ella._

_Recuerdo también cuando tuve una aventura en que debía rescatar a una princesa, era muy parecida a Lola, ¿no habrá sido ella?_

_También después recuerdo que alguien se había robado nuestras zanahorias y ella y yo las íbamos a recuperar._

_Cuando yo seguía como le iba a Piolín en su aventura alrededor del mundo, la que lo presentaba era Lola, tantas veces que la ví y yo que ni me acordaba…_

_También me acuerdo que hicimos una carrera y ella había participado._

_Pero lo que más me impactó fue que ella y yo nos conocimos de bebés, saco una vieja cinta de cuando era un conejito, y jugaba con una conejita amarilla, si, ¡Era Lola! Ella y yo éramos tan unidos_

_Quién lo diría, el destino me unió a Lola desde que éramos niños, y resulta que ninguno de los dos lo vimos, pero esto me hace apreciarla mucho más, y no voy a dejar de amarla…_

_Bugs Bunny_

* * *

Lola no podía retener las lágrimas, esas palabras, esas muestras de amor que él escribió en ese diario, pero en ese momento ella escuchó algo…

Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?- Era Bugs, el había llegado a casa después de la conferencia.

En ese momento, Bugs va a la cocina a buscar algo para tomar ya que tenía sed, Lola baja las escaleras, y se para en el medio del living, cuando Bugs sale la ve, iba a saludarla y a decirle lo mucho que le alegraba verla, pero no lo hace, porque ve que Lola tenía su diario en la mano, y tenía signos de haber llorado.

Lola, ¿qué te pa…- Bugs corta la frase porque cuando se acerca a ella, Lola se le abalanza encima, lo agarra de los hombros y lo besa apasionadamente y después lo abraza con mucha fuerza, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Bugs, y comenzando a llorar…

Oh Bugs, perdóname, he sido tan mala contigo después de lo que hiciste por mí, fui una pésima novia, perdóname, no debí desconfiar de ti- Dice Lola, completamente arrepentida.

Está bien, Lola, no fue tu culpa, eres lo que más amo en la vida, y quiero que estés conmigo para siempre- Dice Bugs con amor.

Te amo, Bugs- Dice Lola.

Y yo a ti Lola- Responde Bugs, dándole un beso, demostrándole su amor.

* * *

_Agradezco a los que leen este fic, y una aclaración: en este fic se nombran todas las apariciones de Lola en el show, y cuando en un capítulo, se pasa al día siguiente pongo la fecha, ej: en "Miembros Solamente", se conocen un día, pero al siguiente sigue el Cáp., así que pongo 2 fechas diferentes, y otra cosa, también nombro las demás apariciones de Lola, y las fechas en las que sale son las fechas de estreno del capítulo en el que sale._

_En el 27 de julio se nombran las demás apariciones de Lola, a pesar de que el carácter que tiene ella en su primera (Space Jam) y la última (El Show de los Looney Tunes) es diferente, quería nombrarla en todas las apariciones._

_Esta es la lista de sus apariciones en las que sale nombrada:_

_Space Jam (estrenada el 15 de noviembre de 1996)._

_Crazy Castle Series (videojuego, Lola reemplazó a Honey en las últimas versiones)._

_Dating Dos and Don'ts (webtoon)_

_Bugs Bunny & Lola Bunny: Operation Carrot Patch (videojuego, 1998)._

_Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (estrenada el 12 de septiembre de 2000)_

_Looney Tunes Racing (videojuego, Noviembre de 2000)._

_Baby Looney Tunes (7 de septiembre de 2002-20 de abril de 2005)._

_The Looney Tunes Show (3 de mayo de 2011-presente)._

_Gracias por leer el fic, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo._


End file.
